Talk:Tin
Is it possible to wish for a tin of meat of a monster? If so, is it possible to wish for a tin of meat of a genocided or extinct monster? --Shengii 20:27, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it's possible. If the monster is genocided, the tin turns out to be empty. I'm not sure what happens if the monster is extinct. --Jayt 21:57, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :: What about genociding a monster that is already in a tin?--Newtkiller 19:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I just went into the scource code and got the nutritional values of the tins. Spinach: 600 Pureed: 500 Candied: 100 Sauteed: 95 Stir fried: 80 Szechaun: 70 Deep fried: 60 Dried: 55 Homemade: 50 Boiled: 50 Smoked: 50 Pickled: 40 Soup: 20 Rotten: -50 --124.197.54.130 21:36, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ---- I am sorry but how do you open a tin. The article says you can open a tin using your currently wielded weapon. I have tried to - Apply a tin. Apply my wielded dagger. Force. nothing appears to work. :You open a tin by eating it, and I've added this to the article. Ekaterin 09:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I just opened a tin and got a message that it contains "a decaying green substance". I discarded it, because that didn't sound too good, but does anyone know what it might have been and if it would have harmful to eat? Maybe it was rotten spinach? --Tam9960 12:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : Did you tin any old corpses? I remember getting that message when I tinned giant zombies but forgot to bless the tinning kit. -Tjr 13:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe this only appears for cursed tins of spinach. ctrl-f'ing through the source only has "substance" appearing once, and it was with spinach. This is mentioned in the spinach article but not on the tin article. Throwing it away was indeed the proper thing to do, as you would've lost strength (and probably 50 nutrition, maybe more) had you eaten it. -- Qazmlpok 20:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Generation frequency of tins Does the frequency with which tins of various kinds are generated correspond to the frequency with which random monsters would be generated on that level? I just found tins of dingo and wolf on the Samurai quest, where random monsters are very likely to be canines; is this coincidence? Also does anyone know the chance that a tin turns out to be spinach? -- Slandor 00:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :mkobj.c, line 432 handles generation of tins. There is a 1 in 6 chance that the tin contains spinach. Otherwise it will attempt to fill the tin with a monster that has > 0 nutrition and leaves a corpse; converting undead to the base class as well. It calls rndmonnum(), which presumably is how monsters are normally generated. From experience, tins, figurines, and random corpses in ice boxes follow normal monster generation. -- Qazmlpok 01:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC)